


Full Of It

by lapaisa2008



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Psychic?, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapaisa2008/pseuds/lapaisa2008
Summary: Does Daichi have powers of prediction? Suga just thinks he's a little full of it:)





	Full Of It

“You are so full of it, Daichi,” Suga laughed as he playfully pushed Daichi. Being the captain and vice-captain, they were tidying up the club room after practice. Daichi had just been telling Suga an obnoxious story.

Daichi laughed.

“I'm not kidding you!” Daichi said. “It actually happened. True story.” He smiled as he looked over at Suga picking up someone's dirty uniform from the floor.

He could tell Suga wasn't buying it.

“You are telling me that, you predicted, that on your family road trip, your family would get not only one, but TWO flat tires?” Suga looked at him skeptically.

“Yes!” Daichi exclaimed exasperatedly. “I legit was like ‘what if we get a flat tire?’ Then we drive over this awful pothole, and it happened. You know, we stopped, changed to the spare, and kept on our merry way.” 

Daichi paused for what Suga felt was dramatic effect.

“Then, I was like, ‘what if we get  _ another _ flat tire?’ And, seriously, not even kidding you… IT HAPPENED!” Daichi proclaimed. Then burst out laughing at the memory, but more specifically at the unbelieving face of Suga.

“I don't believe you,” Suga said.

“I'm being legit,” Daichi said as he looked around the club room. Everything looked in order. “I scare myself sometimes.” Suga chuckled at that. Time to lock up.

As soon as Daichi swung the door open, he was met with a super powerful gust of wind. It made him stumble a bit back against Suga who was walking behind him. He quickly apologized and they stepped out into the balcony-style level outside the clubroom and looked at the storm surrounding them.

“Shoot!” Suga says. “I left my umbrella at home. I didn't even think to check my weather app this morning.” 

“You know,” Daichi started to say, as he locked the club room door securely. “I predicted it was gonna flash flood by my house last year.” Suga covered as much as he could of himself with his jacket, as he looked over at Daichi with an unamused stare.

“What?” Daichi asked, as he snickered at Suga. “I did! Why would I lie?”

“I don't know why you would Dai,” Suga said. “But, answer me this. Why are you always predicting bad things happening? Why don't you predict something good?”

“Like what?” Daichi looked curiously over at Suga as they walked down the stairs. The storm didn't seem to be getting any lighter. They might not be able to wait the storm out. They were gonna be soaked.

“Hmmm,” Suga hummed looking around. “Why don't you predict that a car will magically appear and offer us a ride home. Or that the rain will stop just for a bit until we reach the station. I don't know. Something that can help us right now.” Suga laughed at the face Daichi was making when he turned to see his captain.

“You know I don't actually have magic powers of prediction, right?” Daichi asked curiously.

“I know babe,” Suga looked over at Daichi lovingly. “I know; they're mostly tall tales.” He gently patted Daichi’s cheek.

“Hey! They're not tall tales,” Daichi defended. “They are true events that have happened as I said they would.” He sounded like a little kid needing to explain why something happened. It was amusing.

But, Suga was still not convinced. Even after almost three years together, he knew Daichi was sometimes a little full of it.

“Tell you what,” Daichi smirked. “I'll humour you.” He cleared his throat, took a deep breath, then turned to Suga.

“I predict,” Daichi said softly so that only Suga could hear him. “I predict, that an umbrella will find it's way to us, and it will protect us from the storm until we get to the station.” He kissed Suga’s cheek softly making Suga bashfully look away.

“But,” Daichi added, “if an umbrella doesn't find its way to us, I'll protect you from the rain, to the best of my ability.” 

Suga turned to look straight into Daichi’s eyes and stared. He stared until he was once again reminded how absolutely lucky he was to have Daichi in his life. Overwhelmed with feelings, he was about to grab Daichi by the face to cover him in kisses when movement behind him made them both turn.

Blowing and rolling around on the sidewalk towards them and stopping just inches from their feet, was a blue and black umbrella.

Suga stared wide eyed at the object. He looked over at Daichi who had a similar disbelieving look on his face. Daichi, after staring at the umbrella for a few seconds, looked at Suga with questioning eyes.

“I -” Daichi was about to speak when the umbrella was lifted by a gust of wind and started blowing away. Daichi, with his amazing receiver instincts, reached out just in time to catch the velcro strip on the umbrella. He moved his body in order to stray the umbrella from the wind and secured it in his arms.

“Wha… what, what just happened?” Suga asked.

“I have no idea,” Daichi said.

“Dai,” Suga said. “There is an umbrella in your arms. It just magically appeared in front of us. After you predicted it would!” He took a deep breath. “This is creepy.”

Daichi looked at a loss for words. 

“I know my stories are unbelievable sometimes,” he said with a far off look. “But this is exactly how they normally happen. I … I don't know what to say…” Daichi was silent for a moment just staring at the floor. “But, I'm actually a little disappointed to be honest.” He looked over at Suga.

Suga still looked a little freaked out, but now sported a confused look.

“Why do you say that?” he asked.

“This umbrella just ruined my move,” Daichi laughed. “I was looking forward to being all smooth and protecting you from the rain.” Daichi grabbed at the back of his neck and shyly avoided Suga's gaze.

_ This goofball.  _ Suga thought.

_ My goofball. _

“You just predicted yet another thing, and you're worried this umbrella ruined your  _ move _ on your  _ boyfriend _ who loves you?” Suga asked while attempting to have Daichi look at him.

“Well yeah,” Daichi finally met his eyes. “I was going to offer you my jacket, and we were gonna wait for the train. Then, we were gonna say bye all romantically while we were soaking wet… like in the movies.”

Suga's heart was ready to burst from his chest. He loved Daichi so much. His romantic, _possibly_ _psychic_ might he add, boyfriend.

“Well,” Suga said. “Prediction, or no prediction. Psychic or no psychic. I can probably make a few of these new predictions come true.” He grabbed the umbrella, rolled it up, and placed it neatly by the stairs.  _ Someone will find it tomorrow,  _ he thought. He then turned back to Daichi.

“I would gladly accept your jacket, oh wonderful love of mine,” Suga said. “But, I don't want a sick boyfriend, so you keep it.” He hooked his arm around Daichi. “I will also gladly accept an escort to the station, and many kisses before we have to depart our separate ways.” 

Daichi looked at Suga as if he’d just given him the world. He was at a loss for words yet again, so he just quickly pecked Suga's cheek and fixed the collar on his jacket.

“We're gonna get so wet!”

These were Suga's last words before he held Daichi’s hand and started running and laughing in the rain, towards the station.  
  


************  
  


Meanwhile.

 

“Well, so much for that.” Ennoshita said as he saw the object fly away.

“Chika, I swear to you,” Tanaka was saying. “It slipped out of my hands! It's super windy, it just blew away!”

“Ryuu,” Ennoshita said, trying to calm him down and shaking water from his hair. They were under an awning outside a cafe. “It's okay. I'm not mad. Why would I be?” Tanaka looked up into his eyes.

“I don't know, maybe cuz I'm an awful boyfriend and I let our umbrella fly away?” He said.

“Seriously?” Ennoshita asked. “It's windy. It happens. We'll survive. C'mon!”

Tanaka smiled.

“I love you, Chika.”

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> This was inspired by another fic I was reading where a character lost an umbrella during a storm, and I thought to myself "where do these umbrellas end up?" hahahaha:) Also, my OTP is Daisuga, so I needed to write them for the first time!
> 
> Also, the whole flat tire was inspired by actual events that happened to my family and I when we were in Mexico. We got a flat tire and when we had started driving again, I thought, what would happen if we get another one? (and we did! ehehhee).
> 
> Comments and Kudos make me the happiest!


End file.
